Love Springs Eternal
by AngelFireSpirit
Summary: Sakura feels the time right to confess her feelings to a certain someone. But does he return the feeling? Love Springs Eternal we hope.


**Title: **Love Springs Eternal.

**Summary: **Sakura feels the time right to confess her feelings to a certain someone. But does he return the feeling? Love Springs Eternal

we hope.

**Author: This is my first fanfic so don't be too brutal, but please review and let me know. It will only be a one shot as it's my first, Plez r&r hope you like it.**

**And now Tomoyo will do the Disclaimer.**

**Tomoyo: **Why do I have to do the disclaimer?

**Author: **Because I said so! That's why!

**Tomoyo: **grumbles

**Author: **Besides it's about Sakura and Syaoran in love!

**Tomoyo: **In that case let's begin hehehe

**Tomoyo: **Ok dudes AngelFireSpirit doesn't own ccs, She wishes she did but she doesn't so don't freak if it's not like the original.

**Author: **Okay now you're just rubbing it in!

**Tomoyo: **Whatever

**Author: **Let's get on with it

**Genre**: Romance (I hope )

**Rating**: K+

**Ages:** Roughly 16 and 17 (all in college)

It had been a normal day for the card mistress Wake up, brush teeth breakfast have kero annoy her be late for school hang with friends blush whenever a certain someone spoke to her come home have dinner go to bed be woken by a clow card causing havoc. Yep it was a normal day, but tomorrow would be different.

beep beep, beep beep

"Aurgh not now! Why can't you ever go off when im not sleeping!" Sakura sat up in bed "I hate mornings! Why cant school start in the afternoon?" _Sakura hurry up breakfast is nearly ready! _"Coming Touya" grabbing a pink top from the cupboard and some black shorts, Sakura scrambled around her room cursing everytime she hit something "Aurgh! I hate mornings!" once she had her top on she pulled her trousers on banging the desk of drawers kero slept in "hey what's with all the noise? Some of us are still trying to sleep!", "O sorry Kero didn't mean to wake you, just running a bit late" mumbled Sakura "Aren't you always late?" "KERO!", "Im just saying" said kero rubbing the sleep out of his eyes yawn "im going back to sleep, have a good day a college", "K sleep well kero no fair I wanna go back to sleep see you later" closing the door behind her Sakura ran down the stairs into the kitchen "Morning Touya", "Morning monster, couldn't you make anymore noise upstairs? Oh and who's Kero?" stopping dead straight "Kero? What are you talking about?" "Well you shouted Kero upstairs? Not talking to your stuff animals again? I thought you grew out of that?" "TOUYA!" laughing Touya and Sakura sat down to eat breakfast occasionally she sent death glares which only made him laugh more "Aren't you going to be late monster?" "IM NOT A- wot time is it?" "9:20, you start at 9:30 you should hurry" "OMG IM GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN" running to the door and grabbing her bag Sakura put her skates on and sped off to college.

_I can't be late again! Better take a short cut! God I hate mornings! _Sakura sped round the corner and down the road to her college _im gonna make it Im gonna make it!_ Boom went the clock just as she entered the college grounds _yes now if I can only make it up the stairs to the classroom before sensei ill be fine! _Running up the stairs to her locker, throwing her skates in and grabbing her shoes, she slammed it shut and sped off (she still hadn't put them on) running to the classroom, slid open the door "Yes im not late!" her friends looked at her and laughed, turning around to see sensei Tendou standing behind her "um good morning sensei" nervous laughter "good morning Sakura glad to see you made it just in time, now if you'd kindly take your seat we can begin class" nodding she walked over the her window seat in front of the coolest guy (not to mention her closest friend) Li Syaoran "Hey Saku" smiling up at her she couldn't help but blush "hey Syao" sitting down she turned to Tomoyo (her best friend in the hole world) "God I thought id die today", laughing Tomoyo nodded and the lesson began.

At break the group (Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol) walked over to the benches beneath the cherry blossom tree "God I was certain id be late today I cant believe I made it" laughing Tomoyo sat down next to her "we all thought you'd be late", "yeah no offence but I overhead some of the tutors had a bet going to see if you'd be late" continued Eriol sitting next to Tomoyo raping his arm round her waist (deyd been going out for a while) "Wot! That's so unfair and so like them! Betting if id be late or not! I feel hurt by that" they all burst into laughter when she play pouted "Never mind Saku, just remember the teachers who lost money betting you'd be late" said Syaoran smiling making Sakura blush.

The bell went for their second lesson (art for Tomoyo, History for Eriol and Syaoran and P.E for Sakura) "Did you remember your P.E. kit today Sakura?" asked Eriol "Yep wont be wearing anyone's smelly lost property today HA!" laughing they all parted.

"Now class today well will be doing gymnastics for the girls as training for their cheerleading and boys shall be playing football sensei Neicho shall take the boys to the fields once they've changed" "HAI" shouted everyone, at the end of the lesson in the changing rooms Chiharu and Naoko came over to Sakura, "Hey Sakura you looking forward to the big dance this Friday?" "Hoe? Big dance? What Big dance?" Chiharu and Naoko looked at her puzzled "You didn't know? Didn't anyone tell you?" "No, where is it?" "Oh its gonna be back at Toemeda High, I can't wait it's gonna be sooo much fun" "Um what time?" questioned Sakura, "I think it's at 7 till 11?" said Naoko looking at Chiharu "yeah! Do you have any ides who you'd take Saku?" "No put I'll think of someone" smiling "Cool sees you later" "Bye" shouted Sakura running off to meet Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo did you know there was a dance this Friday?" "Yeah didn't I tell you?" "No!" "Oh sorry Saku, do you wanna come with me and Eriol? I don't know is Syaoran is coming?" "Yeah id love to go with you and Eriol lets go ask Syaoran if he wants to come" "k" both girls walk to the history room were the lecture had just finished.

"God Eriol why did I pick history?" "Dunno my cute little descendent but you fell asleep twice" both boys walk out laughing and bumped into Sakura and Tomoyo "Hey guys. Syaoran you coming to the dance on Friday?" asked Tomoyo "Dunno not sure why you asking?" "Well im going with Eriol and Sakuras' tagging alone and she hasn't got a date so I thought maybe you could accompany her" Oh that made Sakura blush ten times more than usual _Tomoyo what are you doing? Having the thought of Syaoran as my date god I couldn't ever ask _"sure why not if neither of us has a date then I'll go with her" oh that shocked her _omg he said yes! _"Fine bye me. What time do you want me to pick you up Saku?" "Huh oh um 6:45?" "Sure see you then" smiling Eriol and Syaoran started walking to their lockers leaving a dumbfounded Sakura and a laughing Tomoyo.

It was the night of the dance and Sakura was nervous as hell "right tonight the night I tell him how I feel" she said to Kero "but what if he doesn't return the feeling? O gods Kero I cant handle that!" "Don't worry Sakura, he'd be stupid if he didn't return the feeling and just remember Love Springs Eternal" "What the heck does that mean?" "It means Sakura" floating up to her face "Trust your heart and it will guide you to love" smiling she kissed kero on the head and the doorbell went "OMG he's here! How do I look?" (She was wearing a black sequined halter cocktail dress, with black high heeled sandals and a small black piquet handbag. Her hair was up in a scruffy bun with loose bits' framing her face, her make up was soft and natural) "you look amazing Sakura he will love it!" "You sure Kero?" "Positive" smiling she walked down the stairs and opened the door.

Sakura's P.o.v.

I opened the door and he had his back to me coughing gently, he slowly turned around and smile, once more I blushed _God I cant help doing that in front of him_ he offered his arm and I stepped out of the house. It was a bit chilly but I soon forgot that while we walked to his car "mind your head" he said softly, I sat down in his Mercedes Benz, looking around a bit taking everything in, it even smelled of him. He sat in the driver's seat and leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, _"You look amazing tonight"_ I smiled "thank you" and we drove off.

Syaoran's P.o.v

I rang the doorbell and waited for her to answer, turning round to look at the street, everything seemed so calm and peaceful, my thoughts were disturbed by a small cough from behind me, turning I smiled _wow Saku looks beautiful _I offered my arm and walked her to my car, I opened the door saying "mind your head" as she got in, I walked round to the other door and got in, I leaned over to her and whispered _"You look amazing tonight" _she said "thank you" And we drove off.

At the dance they met up with Tomoyo and Eriol, "hey guys" smiling Sakura walked to her best friend "wow Sakura you look amazing" she leaned in and whispered _"im glad you picked my outfit it looks great on you"_ blushing Sakura smiled at Eriol who also said she looked wonderful. He and Syaoran walked over to the drinks table "Saku looks great tonight doesn't she Syaoran" "Huh o yeah." Puzzled Eriol put his hand on Syaoran's shoulder "what's wrong my cute little descendent?" "O um nothing just nervous" "what do you have to be nervous about? You like her right?" "Well yeah but I not sure if she likes me" Eriol laughed and patted Syaoran "trust your heart Love Springs Eternal" (author: ooo daijavu) "your right" and with that he walked over to Sakura and asked her to come with him to talk "Syaoran are you ok?" "Yeah im fine, just need to talk to you about something" "oh ok can I ask you something first or at least tell you something?" _okay Sakura you can do this! _"Sure anything" they walked to one of the empty classrooms "Syaoran for a long time now I have um…I have… come … to fall… for…um …s..so...someone" "Sakura wait don't tell me! You're in love with someone and I haven't met them!" "Umm no actually you have, their a very good friend of mine" "Sakura if he dare hurts you he'll be sorry!" he walked over to Sakura "Sakura before you continue and tell me you love another I want to tell you something" ok now she was confused _why has he got so upset for?_ "Um ok" "Sakura I lov…I love.. y..yo...you… I love you!" her eyes grew wide and she smiled "Syaoran are you sure your going to hurt on me because it will be a bit hard for you to beat urself up!" laughing she continued "Syaoran the person I love is you silly" and with that she kissed him, he was a bit taken back but kissed her to, only when they needed air did they stop "how long?" he asked "um I think since I met you in high school" laughing he smiled "same here" they both laughed and kissed again "I think we should go back now" "yeah though I have the strangest feeling Tomoyo and Eriol already know" stated Syaoran making them both laugh. They walk back into the dance hall and Tomoyo and Eriol came over "Congrats Saku and Syaoran knew you could do it" Syaoran just winked at sakura and they both laughed "Sakura would you do me the honours of dancing with me?" as he bowed, she laughed and curtseyed "it would be my pleasure Syaoran" and they walled to the dance floor for a slow dance. He took her in his arms and she leant her head on his shoulder _I could dance like this with you forever Syaoran_ not know he agreed totally, and they danced into the night.

x----End----x

Ok I know it wasn't the best ever but it was my first and that's my excuse lol anyway plez review ill work harder on the next one.

**Tomoyo:** Awww that was sooo cute! A little lame but sooo cute

**Author:** What do you mean lame?

**Tomoyo**: No offence but you kinda knew that would happen

**Author**: Well excuse me but im trying my best besides everyone knew it be an ss romance!

**Eriol:** Yeah Tomoyo she did try her best and im glad they finally told each other

**Sakura:** Wait a minute you knew about our feelings? Why didn't you tell us!

**Eriol:** Because that definitely would have been lame! Would you prefer to hear Syaoran's feelings from him or me?

**Sakura:** Oh good point

**Syaoran:** Yeah Sakura I would have killed Eriol if he told you, death glare at Eriol

**Tomoyo:** hehehe, calm down Syaoran he didn't tell her

**Eriol:** Yeah I would never tell anyone about my cute little descendents feelings

**Author:** Okay on that note I think im just gonna say bye and hope everyone reviews

**Everyone:** Bye come back soon waving

**Author:** Criticism is welcomed but Flames will be consumed by the fiery card


End file.
